The 48th Annual Hunger Games
by PrincessUnicorn2507
Summary: Thaddeus is pulled away from the numbered loved ones he has left into the 48th Hunger Games. District 2 isn't always home to the toughest and most vicious fighters Panem has ever seen. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1 Thaddeus Marcus

My two best friends were waiting for me. Every day, we would go to the small forest where we would be ourselves, no one could tell us to do or who to be. District 2 is one of the richer and more favored by the Capitol districts, so there weren't much peacekeepers around, anyways.

"About time you showed up!" Taremy laughed, adding wood to the burning fire. He always seemed to cheer me up, talking about positives while I always thought about the negatives.

"Ready for the reaping, little boy?" Seano said, tossing a piece of bread in my direction. I am 15, they're 17, for some odd reason, they feel as if we're 20 years apart or something.

I took a big bite and threw my head back in laughter, "Oh yeah. How about you? Scared your big brother can't volunteer for you anymore?" I joked back. Seano's older brother won the last Hunger Games, which wasn't much of a surprise. He's tall, muscular and 18 years old. He had a personal trainer since he was 4.

"Oh yeah, bummer." Taremy muttered with his mouth full. "I'm going to volunteer if that's what it takes to save my family." Taremy has three younger brothers, a 14 year old and a 12 year old, both eligible for the reaping this year, and a 9 year old.

"You and me, both." Seano said, throwing rocks into the fire pit, "I have Nason to take care of. And you, Thad…" He started. I quickly looked down. I don't have a family. My older sister, Malia, was the only family I had. She was with her boyfriend in the woods having some alone time, when she was caught and was made an Avox. To this day, I have no idea where she is.

"Um, Seano…" Taremy interrupted.

"Hey man, its fine." Obviously I was just saying that. Even my parents left for the Capitol after Malia was captured, leaving me to fend for myself, not that they cared, anyways. I was shipped off to an orphanage when I was 10, then Taremy's family took me under their wing, I owe him probably more than I owe anyone else in the world.

"Sorry, really I am," Seano said, picking up an old tulip, "Peace offering?" He raised his eyebrow curiously.

I took it, smiled, and tossed it away. The three of us shared a laugh, a real one, not one of those weird forced laughs you see on TV from the Capitol.

Taremy got up and dusted off his lap, "Excuse me ladies, but I must go to the changing room to prepare for the event." He patted his face, "I'm thinking about going with a purple make-up scheme, don't you think that would go well with my skin tone?"

Seano adjusted his position to get a better look of Taremy, "I'm thinking pink and blue. It'll bring out your eyes!" He yelled, picking up a piece of bread and throwing at him. Obviously, they were mimicking our escort, Parmesan. Sometimes I feel bad for her, her ridiculous outfits and always yellow hair gets sometimes, too outrageous. "Okay, I'm leaving. I'll see you two at the reaping!" Seano said, standing up, grabbing his backpack, and sarcastically blowing kisses to me and Taremy. As he walked out, Taremy turned to me.

"Thad, I wish you a lot of luck. You probably won't get picked, anyways. Or if you do, people are definitely going to volunteer." Taremy smirked, "That's the good thing about living in District 2, right? Volunteers every year."

I smirked, and looked down at my shoes. Taremy's like a brother to me. He couldn't be better. We stood up together, grabbed our stuff, put out the fire and walked out of the woods.

When we got back to the house, Taremy's mom, Christamna, laid out a light green shirt and khaki pants. I took a shower and immediately dressed. My dark brown hair is really thick, so it's layered. Christamna always told me I was lucky. On her side of the family, everyone had fine blond hair.

Christamna came in after I finished dressing to perfect my outfit, "Now there's the Prince Thaddeus I know." She said smiling. That brought back a memory. When I was 8, I met Taremy. He brought me home to meet his mom and dad. That day, I was wearing a fake crown made out of twigs that Taremy and I had made together in the woods.

Christamna had pointed to the crown, "Are you a prince?" She asked.

"Why, yes! I am Prince Thaddeus!" I chirped. I haven't thought about that time since this moment.

I just smiled and returned her hug. Taremy and I went to the reapings together.

"I'll meet up with you afterwards." He said. I nodded, gave him a handshake, and went to the 15 year old boys section.

After everyone piled up into their own sections, the mayor and the past winners sat down on stage. One, two, three, four…eleven. Eleven past winners. And this was only the 48th Hunger Games. The most recent will be our mentor, I thought to myself. Then, Parmesan stepped onto stage.

"Welcome! District 2! Welcome! Today, as you all know, is the 48th Annual Hunger Games reaping!" Parmesan screeched into the microphone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

Parmesan has grown out of her yellow-hair shell into a grey and pink colored one instead. "This day, one young man and woman will represent district 2 in the 48th Annual Hunger Games!" She chirped. "Shall we start with the ladies, as usual?" She questioned.

She skipped over to the glass bowl on the right side. Slowly and painfully, she spun her hand around the inside of the bowl, sometimes grabbing too many and dumping them back in and starting all over again. Eventually, she picked one tiny slip of paper and held it up to the crowd. She slowly unfolded it. "Travisa Bonsheey!" Good, that name didn't sound familiar to me at all. The 18 year old section unwinded, revealing a scared-looking girl. But, what was that? Don't get me wrong, but her stomach was bloated. Was she…pregnant?

The crowd gasped as they realized who had just been picked, a pregnant girl. Suddenly, a small high-pitched voice screamed, "NO! NO! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer!" The 12 year old side uncovered a tiny girl, who looked much younger than twelve, maybe nine or ten. My eyes flickered back to the pregnant girl, who was in such a state of shock; she was paralyzed until she was carried away by the peacekeepers.

"WHAT? NO. NO! CALAMARI! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO! NO!" Travisa yelled and kicked as she's being dragged away by two peacekeepers. Calamari walked up to stage, tears pouring down her face. Her blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders. Parmesan took her hand and helped her onstage.

"Great! A volunteer! What's your name, sweetie-pie?"

"Calamari…Calamari Bonsheey." She muttered, staring down at her toes.

"Who was that, the girl you volunteered for?" Parmesan asked her.

"My—sister. My big sissy." She said, her voice controlled as more tears poured down her face. The entire time, Calamari was making eye-contact with Travisa, who was staring right back into her eyes. Both of them seemed to be having a conversation through their eyes.

"Oh, well, isn't that wonderful?" Parmesan chirped.

"Yeah…"

"Well, um… Now for the gentlemen!" Parmesan walked over to the other glass bowl and slowly picked up a tiny slip of paper. The next thing happened so fast, like lightning, it hit him like a thousand bullets all over his body.

"Thaddeus Marcus!" Suddenly, he found himself on the ground. The other boys helped him up, and pushed him toward the stage. _Someone volunteer! Please, please, please. PLEASE! Please help me, please save me._ I thought to myself anxiously.

Nothing.

No one came to save me, not even Taremy, who I thought would always have my back. What about Seano? He has a much better chance at these games then me; he's been training and everything. _Please, just save me,_ I kept thinking to myself.

Nothing.

"Why, hello Thaddeus! What a name that is, isn't it? Haha!" She laughed. She quickly realized the awkwardness and continued, "Well, shake hands you two!"

I turned to Calamari, who was so small and helpless, it hurt, and took her hand, but she didn't look scared at all, her face was monotone, her face completely unreadable. I turned back to the crowd to look for Taremy and Seano. I spotted Seano, who was avoiding contact with my eyes, staring down onto the ground. Then Taremy, who looked into my eyes, his eyes watering, and mouthed the words, 'I'm so sorry' and looked away.

I couldn't blame him for not volunteering. He would have volunteered, but he probably thought someone else was going to instead. That's the good thing about living in district 2, right? Volunteers every year. But this time, the odds were not in my favor.

Parmesan quickly shoved me and Calamari off the stage and into two separate rooms. I sat down and waited on a red sofa. I waited for a while, actually. I doubted anyone would come see me; I have no family or anything. Then the doors busted open and Christamna burst into the room. "My darling!" She ran into my arms. And we stayed hugging for a whole two minutes. "You're going to win, and come home to me, do you understand?" She brushed my hair with her hands.

I silently nodded, "Where is Taremy?" I asked.

"He, um…doesn't, can't, be here right now. He wanted to see you…privately," Her mouth went into a frown. She pulled me into another tight embrace, and then the peacekeepers grabbed shoulder, painfully squeezed it, and threw her out.

"I love you!" But it was too late. No matter what, I would try to win. For her, for everyone. No one except her would actually care if I died. She's my mother, even though she's technically not, she is at heart. I awaited Taremy's arrival, but it never came, and I found myself walking next to a peacekeeper to an old-fashioned car.


End file.
